Sabrina and the Green - Eyed Monster
by Sara K M
Summary: Set nine years after the movie ends. Sabrina mistakenly believes Linus is cheating on her with his new secretary.
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina and the Green – Eyed Monster

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Sabrina.**_ **(And that applies to the 1995 and the 1954 version.)**

 **This story takes place after "Another Larrabee Party," if you are interested. But it's not necessary for you to read that story in order to understand this one.**

Sabrina Larrabee stared at the front door of their penthouse apartment again. Her husband Linus _still_ wasn't home yet. This was the fourth night in a row that he was late. Linus was slipping into his workaholic habits again. With a sigh, she crossed the living room and made her way into the large kitchen, deciding to find something that could be made quickly.

Sabrina rummaged around and found meat that took an hour to cook. She found sauces and glazes that would make the food take even longer. She shook her head. Linus usually made dinner, especially when it came to the complicated dishes. When they were first married, it had been a huge surprise to Sabrina that Linus Larrabee was a great cook. She knew he had made the clams for their Martha's Vineyard picnic, but that was one dish. It turned out he had a couple of favorites besides the clams which were blueberry glazed ham and marinated steak. Since coming to Paris, he'd also tried cooking many of the French dishes as well. Many evenings in the past few years, Linus could be found flipping through old cookbooks for new recipes. Cooking had become his favorite hobby.

Sabrina crossed to the other side of the room where the cupboards were. Apparently work was now his preferred hobby once again. She slammed on of the cupboard doors in frustration, after finding nothing she could use there. She sighed and looked around the kitchen again. It had been decorated with Linus in mind, since he was the one who spent the most time here. Hardwood floors, deep brown cupboards, and beige counter – tops looked back at Sabrina. The brown reminded her of her husband's eyes.

Finally, Sabrina pulled out a can of soup that she could heat up for her and her six – year – old daughter, Annabelle. It wasn't a fancy dinner, but it would do for now. After all, it was almost 7:00PM. She was hungry. There would be no more waiting for Linus.

After putting the soup on the stove, Sabrina returned to the living room to sit in the lime green glider in the corner. Across the room was a large forest green sofa and in the other corner was a black easy chair which was of course, empty. Because Linus still wasn't home yet. In the center of the room was a gas – run fire place with a forest green mantle and a lime green rug at the foot of it. On the opposite of side of the fireplace was a small child – sized rocker and easy chair for Annabelle. In the back of the room were double doors that lead out to a nice balcony/deck. Sabrina picked up a parenting magazine and began thumbing through it while she waited for the soup to cook. And for Linus to come home eventually.

Several minutes later, Sabrina stood up in anger and frustration and began pacing around the living room.

The room was also decorated with pictures, of course. Sabrina enjoyed taking pictures for herself just as much as she did working for _Vogue._ And there was no subject she enjoyed more than her own the mantelpiece were several small pictures of Annabelle, starting when she was only a year old and ending with the girl showing her six – year – old grin. Behind the sofa, on a table, were three pictures of Sabrina's father, Thomas Fairchild. In one of them he was by himself. In another he was holding Annabelle. The third showed him with Sabrina's stepmother, Johanna.

On the wall were several photographs as well. To the right were a couple larger pictures of Linus. One was a silhouette, looking over the balcony of their apartment. The other was a full – face picture of her husband with a huge smile on his face, complete with those adorable crinkles she loved so much. In the center was a nice family photograph of Sabrina, Linus, and a four – year – old Annabelle. It was one of the few pictures she hadn't taken herself. On the left was a couple of pictures of Linus and Annabelle as well as Sabrina and Linus's wedding photo, with the Larrabee Estate in the background. On a different wall was a large photograph of the Seine River.

"What am I going to do with you Linus?" she almost growled at the pictures.

Of course the photographs of Linus didn't respond. They just grinned back at her like nothing was wrong.

Finally, the soup was done and Sabrina poured it into two bowls and set them at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. There was no point in using the dining room if it was only the two of them and they were only eating canned soup.

"Annabelle," Sabrina called down the hallway to the playroom where she knew her daughter had been playing. "Supper!"

A couple of minutes later, Annabelle arrived into the kitchen and looked at the table setting and the soup. "No Papa?" she asked, with her lower lip trembling.

"No, Papa," Sabrina confirmed, sighing.

"Je manqué Papa,*" Annabelle grumbled, staring at the bowl of soup without touching it. Because they lived in Paris but her family was English, Annabelle switched back and forth between the two languages. "Supper is more fun with him here. He makes food _exiting_."

"I know," Sabrina replied, gently playing with her daughter's long brown hair as she talked. "But we need to eat before it gets too late." She took a bite of soup to prove her point to her daughter. "Aren't you hungry, Sweetheart?"

"I guess," Annabelle sighed, taking a small bite of soup.

As Sabrina ate her soup she decided tomorrow if Linus wasn't home by five o'clock, she would go to his office and drag him home. They had a nanny for Annabelle, after all. It's shouldn't be too much trouble to ask Karoline to stay a little later.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sure enough, when Sabrina arrived home the next afternoon at five o'clock, Linus still wasn't home. After instructing Karoline to stay with Annabelle, who was happily setting up some dominoes, Sabrina set out. It was a nice spring afternoon with no rain, so she tried to relax a little as she walked. Strolling around Paris was one of her favorite things to do, after all. Still, it was difficult when she thought of the reason she was walking in the first place.

Because Linus was still in his office instead of at home where he belonged. She knew he could be a bit of a perfectionist, but hadn't he told her he didn't want to only work anymore? That he wanted to "live?" as she had put it after their first day together, back in New York? He wasn't even in charge of his family's company anymore. His brother David handled that from New York and Linus had admitted David seemed to be doing well. The only business Linus controlled was the Larrabee Bank in Paris. How much work could one bank be?

Sabrina shook her head as she turned the corner that the Larrabee Bank was on. Once again she tried to soak in the atmosphere of promenading around Paris. A pigeon flew by over her head. An older woman walked by with a poodle on a leash. The wind blew a little and Sabrina tightened her jacket around herself. A few minutes later, a car flew by. Eventually she reached the building.

As Sabrina rode the elevator to the top of the Larrabee Bank, she thought about what she would say to Linus. "Have you forgotten your family?" maybe? Or how about, "What happened to 'living' Linus?" Maybe, "There's more to life than work. I thought you knew that by now?" She climbed out of the elevator and was prepared to march into his office to let him have it.

And then she saw him talking to a twenty – five – year – old with long blonde hair and an extremely short skirt through the office window. Since his secretary wasn't in her usual place at her desk right outside his office, Sabrina figured the woman must be her. Linus had mentioned he had received a new secretary recently, hadn't he? Somehow Sabrina hadn't expected her to be so young and beautiful. Not that it mattered, of course. Linus had never been interested in other women. Still, the woman seemed talking to Linus quite excitedly from the sound of her voice and the way her hands flew in the air. Was _this girl_ the reason why her husband was so late the past few nights? Was this secretary encouraging him to stay later? It made sense. After all, Linus hadn't had problems staying night after night since they'd left New York City almost nine years ago. Perhaps it was the girl that Sabrina should talk to, instead.

As Sabrina pondered what to say to the clerk, she suddenly heard something that made her stop in her tracks, she was so surprised. Linus's laughter. His rich, warm laugh traveled through the open door and right to the entryway where Sabrina was standing. Linus was normally a very serious person, especially at work. How was this _girl,_ this… _secretary_ able to make him laugh like that? Not just a chuckle but a full laugh? Sabrina had always thought she and Annabelle were the only ones who could cause him to do that.

Well, for some reason, the secretary had done so. Now what should Sabrina do about it? A part of her wanted to continue with her plan to march into Linus's office and announce that _she_ was Linus's wife and they were going home. _Now._ And if the young woman had any more jokes to tell, she could say them after Linus had left, thank you very much. But something stopped her. It was silly, but Sabrina couldn't help but wonder why the clerk had made Linus laugh. Could it be because he was interested in her? She was…quite pretty after all. Was _this_ the real reason why her husband had been late the last few nights? Because he wanted to spend more time with his new secretary? Were her jokes and teasing better than Sabrina's? As she continued to deliberate these horrible thoughts, she saw the girl reach over and put her hand on Linus's arm.

Once again, Sabrina fantasied marching into the office and firmly removing the secretary's hand from her husband's arm. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. The sound of Linus's laughter from several minutes ago haunted her. If Linus was interested in this girl, which seemed like it might indeed be the case, Sabrina didn't want it confirmed right in front of her eyes. Instead, she returned to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. The soft, instrumental music was her only company on the way down.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was 9:30PM when Linus finally walked through their front door. Annabelle was asleep, of course. Apparently seeing their daughter didn't matter to Linus anymore, even though Annabelle had spent most of the evening wishing her Papa would come home. It broke Sabrina's heart, so when he did eventually arrive, she tried to ignore him.

"Hi Sweetheart," Linus greeted her as he came through the door. Sabrina didn't answer. Instead, she sat on her glider again and busied herself with answering e – mails on one of their laptop computers. "I know," Linus continued as he took of his coat and walked over to where she was sitting. "I'm late yet again." He tried to kiss her cheek but she turned away from him, as her mind flashed the horrible possibility that he may have kissed his secretary tonight.

Linus sighed. "Well, there's this new project that I'm working on. And I'm trying to train a new secretary at the same time – "

At the word "secretary," Sabrina snapped. She wasn't about to listen to him speak about how much _time_ he needed to spend with that woman! Instead she picked up the computer and brought it into the kitchen. "I don't want to hear it, Linus!" she called over her shoulder. She set the computer up again on the small table where she and Annabelle had been eating supper for the past few nights.

A few minutes later, Linus entered the kitchen, taking a bottle of wine off the rack in the corner and a goblet out of the cupboard. He took a few sips before he sighed. "I'm doing it again, aren't I? Spending too much time on work. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about we go to a Moroccan restaurant tomorrow?"

Sabrina shrugged, trying to focus on the computer. "Maybe. Just don't forget about Annabelle, that's the most important thing. Her ballet retail is next weekend. She _begged_ me to make sure you were there."

"I'll be there," Linus replied, still sipping the wine. "I promise."

 *** I miss Papa.**

 **This story is already written. I just decided it was too long to post as a one – shot. So I'm going to try something brave. Posting a multi – chapter story on a fandom that doesn't get much attention.**

 **I hope a get a couple of reviews. I think they are** _ **particularly**_ **important for chapter stories, because I need to know if the story is working for the readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them did eat at a Moroccan restaurant the next night. Linus also arrived home by five o'clock every night for the next week. He cooked all their favorite meals including the blueberry glazed ham; Annabelle's favorite, cheddar bacon chicken tenders, and Sabrina's favorite seafood dishes. He also tried a few new recipes which tasted good as well. Sabrina was beginning to wonder if she'd jumped to conclusions about Linus and the secretary.

Saturday afternoon, they all went to the ballet studio for Annabelle's retail. Annabelle had been taking ballet lessons for the last two years and she enjoyed them almost as much as her swimming lessons. She definitely thought the best part of ballet were the retails, where she could show everyone her knew skills.

And she was overjoyed that her Mama _and_ her Papa would be there. "Wait until you see me leap, Papa!" she exclaimed. "They're so much higher than they were last year."

"I'm sure they are," Linus replied, wrapping his arm around Annabelle as they entered the studio.

"And J'ai un costume assez rose Mama**," she continued. "Pink is a great color for a costume, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Sabrina agreed. Annabelle quickly went with the other girls in her class to change after they walked into the studio. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Linus found a place to sit where they could see and Sabrina made sure her camera was ready.

First, the level one students performed. Sabrina remembered when Annabelle was in that class. Was it really only last year? Then Annabelle stepped on the stage, along with ten other girls her age. They all wore pink tutus with roses on them and lace on the collar and little pink ballet shoes. As the music began, Annabelle moved her arms and legs in sync with the others. The girls leaped and twirled in time with the music. Sabrina was sure to take a couple of pictures of Annabelle as she leaped. When the girls finished, Annabelle and the others bowed to the audience. Sabrina took a picture of that as well before she began clapping with the rest of the audience.

When the recital finally ended, Annabelle jumped off the stage and made a beeline for her parents. "Did you see me?" she asked them.

"Of course we saw you," they answered at the same time.

"Did you like my leaps, Papa?" Annabelle asked as she jumped into Linus's arms.

Linus laughed. That warm, rich sound that Sabrina had always loved. The sound she'd always thought belonged exclusively to her and Annabelle. It certainly belonged to them right now. "I love you're leaps, Annabelle," he replied.

Sabrina's heart swelled as she watched them. She couldn't think of a more adorable picture than the one right in front of her. Of Linus holding Annabelle in her pink tutu and ballet shoes with both of them grinning from ear – to – ear. She quickly snapped it before the moment was gone. As the flash went off, Linus shook his head. "Pictures again, huh?"

"You're very photogenic, remember," Sabrina replied, slipping back into their old teasing pattern. "Both of you are."

Linus put Annabelle down and smiled at Sabrina. " _Only_ when you're taking them, Sweetheart," he replied. Then he gave her a kiss and Sabrina's heart warmed again. As she watched Annabelle wander off to talk to some of her friends, she smiled at Linus again. She wondered how she could have ever thought he could be interested in another woman. Because right now, there was no doubt in her mind that she and Annabelle came first in Linus's heart.

OOOOOOOOOO

A month went by, and Sabrina had almost forgotten about her jealousy of Linus's new secretary. After all, he came home every night. He made their favorite dinners and experimented with new recipes. He tried to listen to Annabelle as she talked about school and how much fun she had with Karoline. He talked, joked, and teased Sabrina as he always had. Linus even took her to a concert one night. He did enjoy instrumental music now and then and Sabrina liked having a night for just the two of them.

And then it happened. One of her colleague's at _Vogue_ husband was leaving her for his secretary. "I know they all fool around with their secretaries," Paloma grumbled as they all ate lunch at their favorite cafe. "But I just never figured it would happen to _me_ **,** you know? I thought Jean – Luc and I were happy. I mean, I know this is Paris, where everyone is so passionate and affairs are almost encouraged, but…why?" She blew out some air in anger and frustration, letting her brown bangs fly up. "Why did that scum have to do it? And then break up with me? For her? Tell me!" Her brown eyes stared at everyone in the small group.

Sabrina didn't have any answers so she just sipped her coffee instead.

Madeline, a photographer who worked closely with Sabrina shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich. Then she brushed her light brown hair behind her ears. "And that's why I'll never get married. They all end. It's just not worth the heartbreak."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sabrina tried to ignore those thoughts for the next couple of days. She focused on work, taking as many pictures as she could. She listened as Annabelle chattered about school. She ate all of Linus's delicious meals. But as much as Sabrina tried to deny it, Paloma's words echoed in her head. "They all fool around with their secretaries," she thought as she set up another photoshoot. "I never figured it would happen to _me_ …" Sabrina thought as she ate another one of Linus's meals.

And Paloma was correct about something else as well. In Paris, where physical affection flourished and people were expected to be passionate _all the time_ , affairs were almost encouraged. As much as Sabrina loved Paris, it _was_ a small problem with the city. Especially if you were in loved with the man whom you were married. But she and Linus were still passionate, weren't they? They kissed all the time and made frequent use of the bedroom. But Sabrina's mind flashed back to the night she'd seen him with the secretary and the way that tart had touched him. The way Linus had laughed. Was their marriage enough for Linus?

OOOOOOOOO

One evening, as Sabrina was on her way home, Linus called her. "I'm afraid I'm going to be working late again tonight, Sweetheart," he commented. "There's some things I have to take care of."

 _Like what color lip gloss your tart wears, you mean?_ Sabrina couldn't stop herself from thinking, as she pictured Linus kissing his secretary passionately. "I see," Sabrina snapped.

"I know, I know," he replied, anticipating her argument. "'Live, Linus.' But I promise, it's just for tonight this time. "Listen why don't you come up here for an hour or so? Just tell Karoline to stay later with Annabelle. We can have dinner together in my office. I've heard offices can be romantic, you know," he added in his teasing voice.

"I guess," Sabrina replied, hanging up before she said something that would make things worse. It was nice that Linus was trying to make it up to her this time that he would be working late again, she supposed. But she couldn't help but wonder if he was only trying to cover up his interest in someone else. And why had he said 'offices can be romantic"? Was he thinking of his new relationship with the secretary?

Sabrina took a deep breath and let the sweet smells of Paris calm her. She was jumping to conclusions. Linus was probably referring to the fact that he and Sabrina had shared their first kiss in his office back in New York. And now he wanted to treat her to another date in his office. That's all it was. She quickly called Karoline and explained the plans.

** **I have a pretty pink costume.**

 **Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I was able to make some edits to the last chapter as result of your comments that I hope will make the story better. (And** _ **that**_ **is why reviews for multi – chapter stories, in particular are so important.)**

 **Here's your responses.**

 **Master of the Elements: Linus didn't exactly have a good reason for staying late that week, but he's trying to make up for it. Does that help?**

 **Bloomandgrow: Glad you felt for Sabrina when she heard Linus laughing. Although, as I implied in the title, she is wrong about him cheating on her, I wanted it to be a realistic conclusion for her. (Rather than a childish "that woman is batting her eyes at my man!) Besides, I already said in "Another Larrabee Party" that Sabrina knows Linus isn't usually affected when beautiful try to get his attention.**

 **But Linus laughing is a bit more worrisome for her, especially someone with a personality like his, who I get the impression is usually more serious and private.**

 **And yes, the goal in this story is to have Sabrina appear more "human." She's more vulnerable because she has more to lose at this point. And since Linus made most of the mistakes in the movie, I think it's her turn to make some big mistakes in the relationship.**

 **Glad you think it's well written, too.**

 **Make sure you tell me what you think of chapter two as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Sabrina still struggled with images of Linus with his secretary. Sabrina and Linus had enjoyed their dinner in the office, but Sabrina couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd treated the other woman to a meal there as well. Or maybe Linus didn't even bother with food when he was with _her_.

It all came to a head one night after Annabelle had gone to sleep and Sabrina and Linus had watched a movie together. As the credits rolled, Linus moved closer to her and began kissing her neck. Sabrina tried to enjoy it, but tonight she couldn't stop thinking of Linus kissing his tart instead. As his hands moved to her breasts, Sabrina began to feel queasy. When he tried to give her a deep kiss, she finally pulled away.

Linus looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong, Sweetheart? I mean I thought with the movie over –"

Sabrina had enough of him playing dumb. "Yes, I know. You thought you could have me _and_ your secretary. Sorry, but I can't do this anymore." She got off her glider and began walking away from him to the hallway. "It makes me feel sick thinking about what you might have done with _her_ already." 

Linus walked after her and blocked her path. "Sabrina _what_ are you talking about? You can't seriously think –" he yelled at her.

"Yes, I do," she interrupted. "I think you have something going on with her. Maybe you've even already had sex with her. At any rate, I can't pretend anymore."

The look of anger and betrayal on Linus's face would haunt Sabrina in the years to come. "I can't believe you would say that, much less think it. I'm not even going to dignify it with a response. In fact, I don't even think I want to be here anymore. I just…" He shook his head as he walked to their bedroom and began packing a suitcase.

Sabrina trailed after him, too shocked to do anything else at first. "Wait, Linus!" she finally protested as he closed his suitcase. "I'm sorry! I should have known better than to think you would do that." She tried to touch his arm to get him to pay attention to her, but he shook her off.

"Sorry. But I can't look at you anymore," he shouted again. "For you to have so little faith in me, in _us_ …no." He returned to the living room and began putting on his jacket.

"But what about Annabelle?" Sabrina asked, following him again, trying to think of something, _anything_ to make her husband stay.

"You should have thought about that before you lost faith in me," he snapped back. "I'll call you tomorrow to tell you where I'll be staying. Then Annabelle can visit if she wants." And with that, he slammed the door behind him.

Sabrina watched from the window, hoping he would suddenly change his mind and come back. But after he hailed a taxi and drove away, she gave up. It was ironic. Earlier tonight, when she'd believed Linus was cheating on her, she would have almost been relieved to have him leave. But now it was the last things she wanted. All she wished to do was go back in time to the moment when they were finishing the movie. Instead of turning away from Linus's kiss she would respond, as she always had before. Their kisses and touches would build until they made love. Perhaps in the living room or perhaps in the bedroom. It didn't really matter.

Sabrina stood in the living room for several minutes, trying to decide what to do. She hated the silence of the penthouse. It made it all the more obvious that Linus was gone. She turned on the television for a few minutes, thinking the noise would make it better. But it only reminded her of the movie they had been watching before, so the television was snapped off. She should probably go to bed, especially after the long day she would have tomorrow. But as she looked into the bedroom, she knew it wasn't an option. Not without Linus. Instead, Sabrina retreated into her personal dark room, where she developed all of her family photos.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Two hours later, Sabrina was busy developing the picture of Linus holding Annabelle in her pink tutu. It was such an adorable, tender moment between the two of them. Was this the only way she'd see her husband and her daughter together now? No doubt Linus would soon find his own apartment and Karoline would bring Annabelle back and forth. After all, Linus said he didn't want to look at Sabrina anymore.

A tear rolled down her cheek, but Sabrina pretended it didn't exist. Crying wouldn't change anything, after all. Instead she continued working on her photographs. Sabrina shook her head as she looked at the picture of Linus again. How could she _ever_ believe he had been cheating on her?

Suddenly she thought she heard the front door open. Sabrina shook her head, wondering who it could possibly be. It was the middle of the night, so it couldn't be one of their friends. Karoline didn't spend the night here unless she was asked to in advance. Sabrina wanted to believe it was Linus with all of her heart, but she knew she shouldn't expect it. Linus made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with her, and she wasn't sure she could blame him. Accusing someone of cheating when they were being faithful wasn't much better than cheating itself. Still, she washed the chemicals off her hands and made her way to the front door anyway. It was best to find out who it was.

But Sabrina was shocked to find Linus standing in their living room, dripping wet. Apparently it had been raining. "Did you…come back to pick up an umbrella?" She asked him, not sure what else to say. Could she really believe he'd actually _come_ _back_?

"No," Linus replied. "I came back because…I shouldn't have left. I asked the taxi to drive me to the Intercontinental Hotel, but when I got out, I ended up walking in the rain instead. And I started missing you. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Sabrina stared at him, not sure if she should believe what she was hearing. She wanted to run into his arms, but she was afraid it wouldn't be real. Would Linus change his mind again? Would she wake up in the dark room and realize it was all a dream? "I thought…you said you couldn't even _look_ at me after what I accused you of?"

Linus nodded. "That's what I thought, too. But when I started walking, I remembered all of our times together. Particularly what happened when we first moved here."

Sabrina stared at him, not sure what he meant.

He picked up his wet hand and touched her cheek. Sabrina leaned into it, revealing in the proof that at least she wasn't dreaming. "I tried to manipulate you into falling in love with me, and then I told you it was all a lie, remember? And when I showed up in Paris, you still forgave me."

Sabrina smiled at the memory of Linus appearing in front of her old Paris apartment. Of him explaining that he'd fallen in love with her as well, even though he'd told her the night before that it had all been a lie. "Yes, I guess I did."

"So if you can forgive me for _that_ , then I think I can try to forgive you for what you said tonight. I want our relationship to work."

Sabrina suddenly noticed his suitcase was on the floor next to him. She sighed in relief, now ready to believe Linus had really returned for good. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes," she told him, trying to pull his jacket off him.

But her husband resisted. "No, the rain is good for the soul on a night like this. Why don't we go out on the balcony together? Don't you always say Paris smells its sweetest during the rain?"

Sabrina finally threw herself into his arms and inhaled his scent. Paris spring rain and Linus…perfect. "Yes," agreed. Let's go to the balcony."

So they opened the doors in the back of the living room and stepped out. For several moments, they just looked at the Paris nighttime skyline with their arms wrapped around each other, listening to the sound of the pitter – patter of the rain hitting the roofs and the sidewalks. Finally Linus turned to face her. "What could have possibly made you think I was cheating on you, anyway? I'm trying to forgive you, but I need to understand…"

Sabrina looked at his shoes, which she could barely make out in the darkness. "I'm wondering the same thing myself. I know you've _never_ been interested in anyone else. But it started about two months ago, when you were working late that week."

Linus sighed. "Okay…I know I was in the wrong there, but…"

Sabrina continued looking at his shoes and listened to the sound of the rain for a second. Then she replied, "I came to your office to yell at you one day, and I saw you talking…no _laughing_ with your secretary." She looked back into his eyes again as she explained, "I've always thought that Annabelle and I were the only ones who could make you laugh, Linus."

Linus shrugged as several drops of rain landed on his head, giving his hair more of that wonderful messed – up look. "I do laugh more easily for the two of you, it's true. I'm trying to remember the incident you're talking about…"

By the tone of his voice, Sabrina realized he really didn't remember it. It couldn't have been that important to him then. She felt as if a load of bricks was being lifted from her and new ones added onto her chest simultaneously. Linus really had _no interest_ in the secretary, but knowing that also made Sabrina feel even guiltier.

"Oh, I think I remember. Miss Cornet said something funny, and I guess I really needed to let go of some tension that day. Still, I laughed because of her _once_. I laugh for you every day, Sweetheart," he told her firmly. He pulled her a little closer and stoked her wet cheek with hand. "But why don't I remember you being at the office that day, anyway?"

Sabrina paused and ran her fingers through his hair for a few seconds, inhaling the sweet scent of Linus and spring rain again. Then she replied, "I ran away. It sounds silly when I think of it now. But at the time I was so afraid you might be interested in her…I didn't want to be proven right." Several drops of water landed on Sabrina's head and she felt it start to wash away her guilt. Linus was right, it was very cleansing. "I know you like to think of me as brave, but I can be so cowardly sometimes. I waited _all day_ to see you that time in your office in New York, because I was too scared to say what I wanted to. Even when I finally arrived, I tried to get Mack not to buzz me in so I could leave."

Linus nodded. "I see." A couple of more drops of rain fell on Sabrina's nose, and he kissed them off.

Sabrina enjoyed the feeling, thinking perhaps he'd started to forgive her for her for her mistake already. "It didn't help that I found out Paloma's husband is leaving her for his secretary a couple of weeks ago. I _know_ he's not you, but I couldn't help thinking…she never thought he'd do it either…so…" She shook her head.

Linus nodded. "Thank you for explaining to me." He wrapped his arms around tightly and she did the same. Then they gave each other a kiss. "You know, I'm glad we cleaned this up, but if you get worried about me and another woman again, you should tell me. This all could have been avoided if you had just mentioned what you saw before, instead of letting it build like that."

Sabrina rested her head on his shoulder, once again enjoying the comforting smell of Linus and the freeing smell of the Paris rain. She thought about how Linus had always made his feelings about her and David clear. "Yes. I can see that now. I'll try to remember that." Then she gave him another kiss.

When they finally parted, Sabrina thought of something else that involved Linus's brother. "I think I understand a little better why you don't like to see me spending time with David. I always thought it was silly, but that was before I experienced real jealousy. I thought I used to be jealous of David's girlfriends when I was younger. But that was nothing compared to…" She shook her head and kissed a water droplet that had fallen on Linus's neck.

Linus nodded as he ran his hands over her back. "Would you like Miss Cornet to stop working for me?"

Sabrina paused. A part of her did. Even though she now knew Linus had never been interested in her, much less cheating, the images Sabrina had created in her mind…"I don't know. I don't like the idea of you being close to her, but I'd hate for her to be fired because of my insecurities."

Linus smiled, and she could just make out those adorable crinkles from the city lights. "I don't need to _fire_ her. I can just transfer her to another department."

Sabrina nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." She kissed several drops of water which decorated his face, eventually landing on his mouth again. This time the kiss was incredibly passionate, as they let their tongues duel for a couple of minutes while their hands roamed all over their bodies, including some intimate parts.

When they finally parted, Linus murmured, "Let's take this inside. I think we both could use a warm shower, don't you?

 **A little nod to the original** _ **Sabrina**_ **at the end, because I'm quite fond of that movie, too.**

 **Well, that's the end. Thank you for all the nice reviews for this story. As I said before, reviews are particularly useful in multi – chapter stories. Here's your responses.**

 **Bloomandgrow: Yes, Sabrina makes the whole situation worse because she wouldn't talk about it. Definitely her biggest mistake in this story.**

 **Glad you liked Annabelle's ballet, too. I like to have a lot of parent/child moments as well as couple moments in my fanfiction. This story didn't really lend itself to a lot, but that was a nice way to have some. (And I think the mental image of Linus holding Annabelle in her tutu is beyond adorable. :) )**

 **Glad you think the subject is interesting, too. I love fanfiction that shows life isn't always rosy after you get married, and this is a good story to deal with some of that. And I think, out of all the couples that I write about, a story that deals with the possibility of cheating fits Sabrina and Linus the best.**

 **Masterof4Elements: Well, things were resolved anyway.**

 **Guest: Here's your update. I won't be doing any pre – marriage Sabrina/Linus, for personal reasons, but if you're interested in their first days in Paris after the movie you can try "Sabrina Extended" or "La Vie en Rose" on this site. I** _ **have**_ **thought of doing a pregnancy/birth story for Sabrina, but my muse isn't helping me with that one. So between that and the fact that I'm busy with RL and other fandoms right now, it may be a while before I write it. But you're welcome to keep checking for it if you want.**

 **I hope some of you give me some reviews for the last chapter.**


End file.
